Chakra Receiver Manifestation
| rank = | hand seals = Ram | incantation = | range = | type = Supplementary | classification = Kekkei Genkai | chakra nature = | parent = | derived = | user = Madara Uchiha }} This unnamed technique, used by Rinnegan wielders, creates multi-purpose black rods capable of transmitting and receiving chakra. Overview The chakra receivers can be generated from the user's own body, their Six Paths of Pain, as well as other objects such as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path or Hashirama Senju's living clone. Each user of this technique has the ability to manipulate the shape and size of the created receivers to fit their needs. Every variation of the chakra receiver allows the user to transmit their chakra and by extension Techniqueschakra demodulators, which become appreciably warm to the touch whilst currently receiving chakra. To make best use of the receivers, the user must transmit their chakra from the closest and highest point possible. The user can also continuously change the frequency of the transmitted chakra signals to prevent being detected. The rods possess incredible durability, damaging every scalpel Shizune used to extract just a small sample of them during her autopsy of the first Animal Path]and even displaying some resistance when struck by Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan. When employed offensively, they have shown to be capable of easily piercing through their targets. Usage Nagato made use of chakra receivers to manipulate his Six Paths of Pain by embedding several into each of the bodies and transmitting his chakra to them via the rods which had been embedded into his own body by the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path when he summoned it during his battle with Hanzō of the Salamander. Nagato also used the rods as weapons which, when used to pierce the enemy, disrupted their chakra flow by injecting them with his own chakra. Through this means he also had the ability to take control of a living person while within a certain range of them. The black rods were originally used by Madara Uchiha, who imbued his will into several, one of which he left protruding from the navel of Hashirama's living clone. During the process of saving Obito Uchiha's life, Madara inserted some of these rods into his artificial body, which he later used in an attempt to control Obito through the use of his chakra, resulting in the right half of Obito's body being covered in black matter. Obito himself also demonstrated a unique use of these chakra receivers in the form of giant stakes. Variation Chakra Receiver Rods Nagato, upon summoning the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path during his confrontation with Hanzō, was pierced by several of these rods, all of which originated from the Demonic Statue's navel. The receivers implanted into Nagato's back allowed him to transfer his chakra to the statue and in doing so, manipulate it. Nagato later incorporated the receivers into his Six Paths of Pain technique by implanting them into a number of corpses at various points along their body, much like piercings. Doing so allowed him to transmit his chakra into the bodies and control them remotely as if they were his own, while bestowing each with certain abilities that Nagato wielded thanks to his Rinnegan. The many animals summoned through the Animal Path technique also had a number of these body piercings, suggesting that Nagato controlled them in a similar manner. During the course of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito utilized these same rods to control his own Six Paths of Pain, comprised entirely from reincarnated jinchūriki, using only one receiver per body. The rods also served to temporarily bind the tailed beasts to their former jinchūriki, while allowing him to control the beasts themselves as well as quickly reseal them within the Demonic Statue through the use of chakra chains. Chakra Disruption Blade These chakra disruption blades are the bladed versions of the chakra receivers. Nagato was able to extend the blades from any of his Six Paths' arms as well as detach them when the use of several was required, or to throw them as projectiles. These blades disrupt the chakra of anyone they pierce, disorienting their movements and causing a vision of the Rinnegan to appear in their mind. These blades are very sharp, as they were able to pierce the skin of Sage Mode users whose bodies were noted to be hardened to a greater degree by Natural energy. Though the blades are made from durable material, they can be broken with enough force. However, due to being made of the same material as the chakra receivers, they are durable enough to wear down metal blades such as scalpels without any trouble. When launched from Obito's body by Madara, the blades were strong enough to deflect Susanoo arrows made up of black flames. Nagato, due to being immobile, fired his chakra disruption blades from his mechanical seat, which then allowed him to control the victim like one of the Six Paths due to the close proximity between them. Naruto was able to resist Nagato's influence through a combination of Sage Mode and Kurama's chakra. Chakra Receiver Stakes These stakes greatly differ in size and design. However, not unlike the other variations, the user is capable of channelling their chakra through them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito employed these against Naruto and Killer B by forcefully ejecting them from another dimension. When applied with enough force, they can pierce the flesh of fully transformed tailed beasts. Also like the simpler chakra receiver, the user can channel their chakra into the stakes to manifest chakra chains, with which they are capable of binding the powers of a tailed beast. Other Media In Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble, Pain has a technique called , in which he simply dashes at the opponent and stabs them with the blade variant, causing their controls to become temporarily reversed; an enhanced "Full Throttle" version is also available, called . As no specific name was given for these weapons in the manga, this may imply that they are officially known as . Trivia * The main difference between the simple chakra receivers and their bladed version, is that the receivers begin transmitting chakra to his Six Paths of Pain when they are activated. Nagato also seemingly went to some lengths to retrieve them. These on the other hand, are used in battle and only transmits chakra when Nagato wants. * It has been shown that the receivers inserted in the reincarnated jinchūriki move position when they go through a transformation and get bigger. As seen with Rōshi, when he transformed into Son Gokū's full form, the receiver moved from his chest up to the tailed beast's neck. Category:Canon Category:Jutsu